


Is There a Sadder Sight?

by FredAndGinger, SpinalBaby



Series: This is a Heinous Night [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Injury, M/M, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Poor Michael, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Brutal, and im not say this is good, bc it's 2 am and we're dying, but like it's aight, dude goes through a lot, oh my god i'm so sorry, the squip basically possesses jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGinger/pseuds/FredAndGinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinalBaby/pseuds/SpinalBaby
Summary: You and I both know that that’s not what hereallywants, Jeremy.“Michael, I’ve already waited for so long to say this- I can’t wait until tomorrow.”  He said, pulling Michael closer by the hips. “Besides, we’re both a little drunk right now. It’s fine.”“Jeremy-” Michael tried to pull away, “Jer, like really. I’m not sober enough for this. I’m a little sick to my stomach right now, dude. This is like- too much excitement for one night, man.”The Squip figures out how to get Michael to leave him alone. When Jeremy doesn't want to go along with the plan, the Squip takes matters into its own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Michael slouched over the sink, feeling mildly nauseous as he set down his beer bottle. Why did he even come to this stupid thing? Just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts again the door slammed open, the man of the hour standing there looking like he was running from something.

“Jeremy?” Michael raised a brow, holding the sink and standing up straighter, “What are you doing here?”

Jeremy shut the door behind him, locking it and letting out a sigh of relief. 

**Jeremy, we have a problem.**

_Yeah we do, Jake is going to kill me!_

**No, not that problem. There is a more immediate problem, here in the bathroom.**

_What do you mean?_

**It appears that your friend Michael is more persistent than I had originally anticipated. We need to discover a way to get rid of him.**

_Michael’s here? I didn’t know he was invited... Wait, why do we need to get rid of him?_

**Michael is a threat to your popularity and your end goal of a relationship with Christine. We need to find out what he wants so that you can align your desires and move on.**

_Align our desires?_

**Optic nerve blocking: off.**

Jeremy blinked and suddenly saw Michael in front of him, waving his arms and calling his name. 

“Jeremy, you are right in front of me! You can’t pretend I don’t-”

“Michael?” Jeremy asked, rubbing his eyes. Michael let his arms fall to the side and looked at his friend in confusion. 

“Dude, I’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes! What are you _on_?” He asked, crossing his arms.

**Figure out what he wants, Jeremy. Play it off.**

“Oh, uh, sorry man. Just coming down right now. What are you doing here? In the bathroom?” Jeremy tried to play it cool, feeling especially nervous after seeing Michael in front of him for the first time in weeks. He smelled like beer. Cheap beer. 

“I came here to find _you_. And crash the party if it didn’t work out. One step at a time-” Michael paused, “Bro! I found out some new information on that SQUIP, and you’re not gonna like what I’ve got to say.” 

**Perfect. I’ve figured it out.**

 

_What? Figured what out? Already?_

**You are going to kiss him, Jeremy.**

“What?” Jeremy said, shocked enough to speak out loud, “No!” 

“Oh man, so there’s this guy I play Warcraft with and--” Jeremy tuned out Michael’s story of squip-related horror in favor of listening to the very insistent voice in his head. 

**Relax. Pretend it’s that time you both got high in his basement.**

_That was one time!_

**And now it will be two times. Jeremy, you’re going to have to kiss him one way or another, and I’m sure having you do it on your own would be much more preferable to the alternative.**

Jeremy shuddered as he remembered what had just taken place in the bedroom down the hall. Thank god Jake had burst in, otherwise who knew how far the squip was going to let the situation escalate? 

_Fine._

“--do you know where he is now, Jeremy? He’s in a mental--” Michael’s thrilling revelation was cut off by lips against his own. It was awkward, as he had been mid-word, but he wasn’t complaining. Not yet at least. 

Michael pulled back a bit, needing to clear his thoughts. Jeremy didn’t allow him time to think, following him and recapturing his lips. They kissed a moment longer, Michael’s head too clouded with alcohol to think clearly about the situation. 

Jeremy was the only thing he could think of, the steadiest thing in the room. He pervaded every sense, his hand in his hair, his tongue in his mouth, his breath on his face. Michael was all too happy to go along with it, until he wasn’t. 

“Jeremy, what--?” He asked, pushing back on his friend’s chest. Jeremy, however, didn’t relent and moved back in to continue kissing him. 

_Why am I doing this?_

**Because Jeremy, Michael wants _you_. And if we give him that he’ll be satisfied and we can move on.**

_Whoah, whoah, whoah- I did not agree to this. Michael and I are best friends-_

**Were.** The Squip corrected. **And now you need to help him move on, Jeremy. It’s simple.**

 

Michael tried to push Jeremy back again, as the kiss had slowed in light of Jeremy’s internal conversation. 

_No, no way!_ Jeremy looked at Michael, expression bewildered a moment, just long enough to mistake for confusion as to why Michael had pushed him back again. Then it melted off his face, countenance appearing remarkably cool once more.

**Jeremy, I apologize, but I’m going to have to take it from here. If you can’t obey you’ll fall behind.**

_No- don’t you dare do this again!_ Jeremy protested in his mind, but he already felt heavy, as if he had no control over his body.

“ **What’s wrong Michael?** ”

“Jeremy, why are you doing this? I thought you were straight…?” Michael said, the statement becoming a question, “And you were avoiding me…”

“ **I was just scared you wouldn’t feel the same way, Michael. I was worried about what other people might think.** ” 

“Y-you were- you felt this way for a while?” Michael asked, his face lighting up. 

Jeremy wanted to scream, fuck. _Stop it! Stop this right now, you can’t manipulate him like that._

**Oh, and you _haven’t_ been manipulating him? You’ve known about his little crush for years, you must have been able to tell. You were just leading him on all this time.**

“ **Of course I did, Michael, you’ve been my best friend for twelve years… How could I not think about you like _that_?** ” He reached out, running his fingers through Michael’s hair, “ **I’ve always wanted you.** ”

“T-that’s great, Jeremy! But, you know I’m really drunk right now. I… can we have this conversation tomorrow morning?” Michael pleaded, “When I’m sober? We can walk back to my place, play some video games and crash.”

_Yes, for the love of god, let’s do that. Please, that’s what he wants!_

**You and I both know that that’s not what he _really_ wants, Jeremy**.

“ **Michael, I’ve already waited for so long to say this- I can’t wait until tomorrow.** ” He said, pulling Michael closer by the hips. “ **Besides, we’re both a little drunk right now. It’s fine.** ”

“Jeremy-” Michael tried to pull away, “Jer, like really. I’m not sober enough for this. I’m a little sick to my stomach right now, dude. This is like- too much excitement for one night, man.”

Jeremy’s hands were stronger than Michael remembered, either that or he was _way_ more drunk than he’d thought he was, because despite his struggling, he couldn’t back away. 

“ **You’re fine, you want this just as much as I do,** ” Jeremy said, hooking his thumbs into Michael’s belt loops and kissing him on the lips again. It was a forceful, bruising kiss and Michael ducked his head away. 

“Dude, you’re being really pushy right now. I don’t want to do this.” He said, his hands on Jeremy’s arms as he tried to push him away. 

_See, he doesn’t want this. We can just go!_

**You’ll see, Jeremy. If he’s anything like you, he’d die for some intimate contact.**

“ **Come on Michael,** ” Jeremy’s hands left his hips, moving up to push Michael’s shirt up, giving him time enough to back up several steps and holding out his hands like a warning.

“Jeremy, seriously, stop.” Michael put a hand on the sink, keeping his other extended. “Not here, not now. You’re like, really fucked up right now.” 

Jeremy stepped forward, encroaching on Michael’s space. He grabbed Michael’s wrist, trying to pull him back towards him, but Michael’s free arm shot out, trying in vain to shove him away. This only served to unbalance the drunk teen, sending him careening to the floor.

However, there was an obstacle between the floor and Michael’s head. This obstacle was the lip of the bathtub. Michael’s face hit it with enough force to send spots soaring through his vision. He felt his glasses crack against his face, pressing hard into his brow and cheek. He felt warm liquid drip down moments before the actual sting of the cuts. 

_Michael! He’s hurt, why are you doing this?_

The squip ignored him, quickly seizing the opportunity to grab the dazed Michael’s wrists and push him against the side of the bathtub. Michael took a few extra moments before be began to struggle, realizing the gravity of his situation. He flailed, trying to kick Jeremy off of him, which only served to further irritate the squip.

Michael choked on his desire to call out for help, torn between busting Jeremy and saving his own skin. Self preservation took over, “Someone! Help!” He shouted, quickly cut off by an elbow to the throat, causing him to wheeze for air.

“ **You don’t want to ruin our chance together, Michael. Stop kicking me.** ” Jeremy used his knees to pin down Michael’s legs, pressing the bony appendages down hard into Michael’s soft thighs. 

Jeremy’s real thoughts raced as he tried to think of any out from this situation, any way to spare Michael from what was about to happen but he couldn’t think of anything, unable to control his own voice and actions.

Jeremy’s hands trailed down Michael’s body, pushing his shirt up and pulling his fly down. Jeremy’s hand found Michael’s penis, still soft. He tisked. 

“ **And I thought you _loved_ me, Michael. Am I not enough for you?** ” 

Michael could barely speak, his throat too swollen to really project anything, but he still tried for a feeble, “why?” 

“ **This is what you _wanted_ , Michael. This is what you’ve _always_ wanted. And now you’re getting it. You should be happy.** ” Jeremy said, struggling to push down Michael’s shorts. 

Michael’s arms shot out in a last ditch effort to try to protect himself, clawing at any part of Jeremy he could get to, like a wild animal only thinking of _escape_. Jeremy didn’t even wince, even when Michael drew blood. 

Jeremy grabbed Michael's arms, twisting him around so that his face was inches from the lip of the bathtub and the bloody impression his face had left on it. He yelped as he was pushed onto his knees, grabbing for the edge of the tub as a stabilizer, feeling Jeremy pull his shorts the rest of the way down and grab him by the hair. Michael let out a soft and weak sob, gripping the edge of the tub, “J-Jeremy please, stop!”

 _Stop!_ Jeremy internally shouted, _Oh my god, please stop! This isn’t what I wanted- I don’t care about any of this anymore, just stop!_

**You can’t lie to me Jeremy. This will just be a minor set back. We will still get Christine.**

“Jeremy, I know you hate me, but _why are you doing this_?” Michael asked as Jeremy pulled his own pants down. He pulled his own dick out, rubbing his erection against Michael’s ass. 

“ **Michael, don’t act like you never wanted to feel me inside of you. Did you ever use your fingers to pretend it was me in there… deep inside of you.** ” Michael shuddered as he felt the hot breath of Jeremy up against the back of his neck, shaking his head. “ **Did you wait for me, Michael? Or couldn’t you wait? Who could fill that void for you?** ”

“You’re not making any sense,” Michael hiccuped through tears. Jeremy leaned over him, grabbing a bottle of conditioner, shrugging as he read the label.

“ **This will work, right?** ”

_We can still stop, we can fix this! Just let him go!_

**Jeremy, this is the only way to make him stop trying.**

“Jeremy, please!” Michael sobbed pathetically, his voice gravely and strained from the injury and the effort he was putting in to make himself heard, “Please stop! I don’t want this!” 

Jeremy slid a conditioner-coated finger into Michael. Michael let out a broken sob, his face dropping below the side of the tub. He saw his stash of beers from earlier. The sight made his tears fall faster. If he hadn’t gotten this drunk, he wouldn’t be in this mess. If he hadn’t come to this party, he never would have had to live through _this_.

Jeremy slipped in another finger. Michael gripped the edge of the bathtub hard, his entire body tense as he unwillingly took the new addition. He knew better than to fight back now, though. He watched the blood drip from his face onto the pristine whiteness of the bathtub. God, he was pathetic. He should have never shown up to this damn party. He should have taken the hint and left Jeremy alone.

Michael tried to focus on the blood, vision blurring the longer he tried to concentrate on it and block out what was happening. He gasped, knuckles going white as he held the edge of the bathtub, unable to scream when he felt Jeremy now pushed all the way inside him. 

In any other, more ideal situation Michael would have been pleasantly surprised at how Jeremy completely filled him, and how he held Michael’s waist with his warm hands, lips on his shoulder blades. But this was not any other, more ideal situation. Every sensation was more and more unwelcome than the last. He shut his eyes tightly, biting down on his lip, trying harder to ignore the pain.

Jeremy picked up the pace, getting into his rhythm. Every thrust felt like a new violation, but nothing was as bad as when Jeremy finally found his prostate. He jerked, becoming more tense than he thought was possible. Jeremy pushed on relentlessly, having an uncanny accuracy to hit the same spot over and over again. 

Michael moaned in spite of himself, clapping a hand over his mouth a moment later to stifle any further sounds. A muffled, choked sob escaped him and Jeremy laughed. 

“ **See? I knew you’d enjoy it. You just needed a little persuasion.** ”

_He is **not** enjoying this! Are you crazy? You need to stop!_

**Stopping now would have even more disastrous effects than if I were to continue.**

_Please. I’m begging you, please stop._ Jeremy was sure that if he was in control of his body he’d be crying too at this point, but the squip was unrelenting, continuing to thrust into Michael at a pace Jeremy was sure no human would have been able to keep up. 

Jeremy reached around Michael’s waist to jack him off as his own body got closer to completion. “ **Don’t hold back, Michael, give in.** ” He bit the tender flesh of Michael’s neck, making him arch back into Jermey. 

 

Michael felt humiliated and worn. His whole body was about to give out on him at any moment, but Jeremy’s persistence was bringing him to the edge even through the pain. God, he wanted to _die_. Finally he felt his body tense up and his vision momentarily went white. He knew it was _his_ body but he hardly felt like a part of it anymore as come dripped onto the tile beneath him and Jeremy kept thrusting for a couple more minutes before finishing himself. Michael gagged, slumping to the tile as he felt the warm thick fluid inside of him. 

Jeremy pulled out of him, wiping his cock on the back on Michael’s shirt before pulling up his pants and standing up. “ **Here,** ” He said, tossing a rag off the side of the sink next to Michael, “ **You look like hell. Get over yourself.** ”

“What?” Michael asked weakly, holding onto the washcloth like a security blanket. What was Jeremy talking about? Get over himself? He hadn’t _asked_ for any of this. 

“ **You got what you always wanted from me. Now leave me alone.** ” Jeremy said, brushing off his pants. He turned towards the door. 

“But… I didn’t want this!” Michael called after him, his voice so wrecked that Jeremy could barely hear him. 

_We can’t just leave him here like this!_

Jeremy smirked, “ **I think you and I both know that’s not true.** ” He unlocked the door and let himself out, slamming it closed as he went. 

Michael took a moment, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. Finally he stood on shaky legs, hands scrambling to find something, anything to lean on. They found the sink, and he leaned on that with one arm, the one that didn’t have a ring of bruises in the shape of Jeremy’s hand forming on it, while he used the washcloth to clean himself up. 

Michael pulled up his shorts. He took a deep breath and looked up at the mirror. He recoiled at the sight, his right eye was almost swollen shut and throbbing. Blood trickled down from the cuts on his face, and most disturbingly, there was a hickey right in the middle of his neck. He couldn’t even write this off as a fight, couldn’t even lie to save his dignity. 

Michael let out a soft and bitter laugh, “Michael Mell, look at yourself… How are you going to leave like this?” He shivered, wiping at one of his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling. 

He took several moments to just stand still, to ready himself for a (hopefully) speedy escape through the crowd of the party to his car. He just wanted to get home, more than anything else. Die comfortably in his own bed, not on Jake Dillinger’s bathroom floor. 

Just as Michael was about to leave he paused, hearing shrieks coming from downstairs and the smell of smoke wafting under the door into the bathroom. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give us kudos, we need them to feed the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're making this fic into a series, so we're going to be deleting the second chapter from this fic and putting it into a separate fic.

Hey guys, so since we initially were going to make this a one-shot (and it's been getting pretty long) we decided to make a new, separate fic for the recovery portion of this work. We'll be making it a series, so chapter two and a brand new chapter will be right there when you click the link! We just wanted to put this update here so that anyone subscribed would know what the fuck was going on. 

-FredAndGinger


End file.
